Pyro
by HorseCrazyjjm
Summary: While Harry mourns over the loss of his beloved godfather, a new quest is about to begin, starting with a young girl know as Pyro...rnSorry, I changed the rating
1. Summer

Discalimer – Blah Blah Blah, not mine, actually nothing in this Chapter is mine, I'm writing this on my Palm Pilot, so it may take a while

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Harry was sitting on his bed. One more day. Just one more day until his birthday. Until he could leave the Dursley's forever.

He wanted to get away. To find someone to help him. Someone close but not Ron or Hermionie. Someone who understood him.

Of course he should feel guilty. After all, it was his fault. Sirius was gone because if him. He was never coming back, never.

A tear slid down his face, falling into the mass of cloth under him.

He had been tossing all night. He hadn't even heard from his, so called, friends.

He lay down and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

çæçæçæçæçæçæçæçæçæ

He was awoken by a sharp rap on the window, it was a black barn owl.

He let the creature in and it jumped onto his bed and held out its leg that held two large packages. On each of the packages was a note. He opened the smaller one.

Dear Harry,

Hi, Harry, I miss you. A lot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. POTTER, sweet sixteens, huh? Read Ron's note for the REALLY big surprise!

With love,

Hermionie

P.S. the black barn owl is mine! I got it for scoring all O's on my O.W.L.s!

P.P.S. Ron asked me on a date! What should I do? It's like I'm a little attention seeking girl agian!

Harry laughed at this. It was about time. Yeah, he did have a little crush on Hermionie, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance agianst Ron, it was so obvious! Ron had liked her for so long, and she, him.

He moved onto Hermionie's package. It was obviously a book. He tore open the box.

Covering the title was another note. This one said:

I'm sorry, Harry, I just thought that this would help.....

Cofused, Harry tore the note off.

HOW TO MOVE ON :

A BOOK ON HOW TO HELP GET OVER THE LOSS OF A LOVED ONE.

BY: SARATUNN MONIGHEY

Another tear slid down his face. He thrust the book at his lamp, causing it to shatter.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! HUH?" He screamed to nothing, "HOW IS A BLOODY BOOK GOING TO HELP ME?!''

''What in bloody hell is going on in there?!'' Uncle Vernon shouded, pounding on the door.

* * *

Also, I HATE how some people use muggle stuff in Harry Potter fics, except in muggle homs, well, I don't really hate it, some are really good, like Auntartic's oh, well, there will be no muggle machines in this fanfic except in the Dursley's home.


	2. The letter

Hi! Um, Hi! Ok, if I did something wrong, can you please put it in my review so I can change it? Thanks.

JOIN MY C2 COMMUNITY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

''Nothing, Uncle Vernon!'' shouted Harry, still with tears in his eyes. He turned to the next package, the note said:

Dear Harry,

Guess what! Well, there is a bunch of things:

1) Dad got promoted to head of his area. This means more respect and, even better, MORE MONEY!!!

2) I asked Hermione out, I mean, FINALLY!! Ha ha!

3) We're coming to pick you up on your birthday! (That may mean either today, or yesterday.)

Listen, mate, I'm really sorry about Hermione's present, she's an idiot...

Friendly,

Ron

Harry took the box, he tore off the wrapping and two more notes fell out, along with a beautiful, Magical watch that had little stitches etched into it.

"Cool!" Harry said before picking up the other letter, it was just a slip of paper:

I hope you like it; it was the first REAL thing that we got with our REAL money!

The next letter was from Mrs. Weasly:

Dear Harry,

Hello, Harry, I hope that you are doing well, if Ron hasn't already informed you, we are going to be picking you up on your birthday; I hope that it is alright with your Aunt and Uncle. Mr. Dumbledore has sent your Hogwarts letter to our house and I am very anxious to see what you got on O.W.L.s (hopefully better than Ron's) but I won't open it until you get here. Also, Harry, have very Happy Birthday.

Your best friend's mother,

Molly Weasly

Harry smiled again; neither Ron nor Mrs. Weasly had said anything about Sirius. That was good; he didn't want to think about it.

Harry opened his door and walked into the living room, where the Dursleys were watching TV.

"My friend is coming to pick me up tomorrow" He said

"Good"

"I probably won't be coming back"

"Good"

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted, "This is our nephew!"

"So?"

"Show some support! Now, Harry, why aren't you coming back?"

Shocked by his Aunts sudden kindness, Harry stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna kill Voldemort this year, t-to get back at him."

"Harry, don't be silly, we will pick you up at Kings Cross and you will come home with us, just like Dumbledore said"

"Don't expect it."

"Well, always remember, you're always welcome here"

"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!"

"He's our nephew!"

"OUT CRAZY, DERANGED NEPHEW!!" He shouted back at her, "GO, HARRY, GO AND NEVER COME BACK!!! NEVER!!!"

Harry ran up to his room, he could still hear their arguments ten minutes later. Then, there was the knock on his door.

"You had better not break my parents up" threatened Dudley. Harry just slammed the door in his face.

He was leaving. He was going home, home. He was going to find a real home. He wouldn't let Voldemort ruin his life anymore; he was going to kill him this year, defiantly.

* * *

Ok, I'll get another Chapter up soon; I'm switching between my PDA and my Comp.

R.E.V.I.E.W

Review

Everyone wants to

V is a letter in the word 'Review'

I know you want to Review

E is another letter in the word 'Review'

Won't you please review?


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I despise you, J.K. Rowling!

Wow, Chapter three is FINALLY up, sorry that I skipped yesterday, but thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, especially ArcherofDarkness, my very first reviewer!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

It was dark, too dark. Harry wasn't in his room, he was in a dungeon. It was cold. Harry shivered.

"Join me, and we will be all powerful!" a voice exclaimed. It was very familiar. Startled, Harry turned around; a wand was lit up in the face of a teenage girl about his age. Although he couldn't see her face very clearly, he could make out eyes.

"Never, you cannot threaten me, I have nothing to lose anymore" She answered.

"What about Harry?"

"What_ about _Harry?"

"I can kill him"

"You cannot kill Harry, not yet, not until the prophecy is granted"

"It says that one will kill another, who do you think that that one will be?"

"Harry"

"You put too much faith in your peers, Pyro. Join me"

"Since when are we back on that topic?"

"Since when did we leave?"

"You confuse me, Lord, I am still deciding, but if you threaten me again, I will make my decision, and you won't like it."

"Until then"

"Until then"

There was a loud crack as the girl dissapparated(sp?), leaving Voldemort standing alone in the darkness. _I have to get out of here_ _before he notices me_ Harry thought. Too late.

"Goodbye, Harry." **CRACK**

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, _how did he know that I was here?_ He stepped forward, into the darkness, and……..fell?! He kept falling, until….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Harry screamed, shooting up from his bed. It was just a dream!

Harry hadn't had one of his Voldemort dreams all summer, he had to write to Dumbledore. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 2:00 in the morning, and he had already sent Hedwig to Ron's .

_I guess that I'll do it when I get to Ron's house _He sighed. _Hey! I've been 16 for an hour!_ He thought, _Ha, I can learn to apparate(sp?)!_

There was a loud crack.

"Hey, Harry" Hermione said, " I've been checking up on you for the last hour, so that I could wish you a happy birthday, in person!"

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Said Harry, "Listen, Hermione, I had this weird dream…"

"I know, you were tossing and turning"

"Yeah, well anyway, hey! Since when can you apparate(sp?)?!"

"Oh yeah, I got my license yesterday"

"Then can I…."

"No, Harry" she interrupted, "Professor Dumbledore says that you should wait, he's gonna talk to you tomorrow."

Harry sighed, "Ok"

"Lets go!"

"Go where?"

"To the burrow, of course! Is your fireplace still boarded up?" she asked, pulling a small pouch out from under her cloak.

Harry caught a glance of her figure. She had changed a lot since their first year, she was no longer the buck-toothed, bushy-haired Hermione. Although she still had bushy hair, it was now longer and more tamed. She was, needless to say, hot! Harry laughed.

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, what did you say to Ron?"

"About what?"

"Well, you know!"

"Oh, well you see, I haven't really given him an answer yet, I wanted to ask you first."

"Ask me what?"

"If it was ok with you, you know, like us going out…"

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

"It's just, oh, never mind, lets go."

They snuck downstairs into Harry's living room. The Dursleys had kept the fireplace unboarded just incase, well, another _incident_ happened. Hermione threw the flu powder into the fire, yelled "THE BURROW" and stepped inside. There was a large poof, and she was gone. Looking back, Harry bid a silent goodbye and stepped into the fire. He was leaving. At last.

* * *

I know, short, but, as Mrs. Adams(my Latin teacher) always says 'Rome wasn't built in a day, you know!' 

Sorry that I changed the rating, but the words 'Hell' and 'Hot' kind of struck me as at lease PG

AND NOW!!! REVIEW!!


	4. The Burrow

YAY!! Chapter four is finally up! YAY!!!

Disclaimer - i don't whine about not owning Harry Potter, butI Really, Really, want it!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasly shouted when Harry stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot off of his cloak.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasly"

"We couldn't wait until you got here, and we didn't really want trouble with the Dursleys……."

"That's ok"

Ginny walked in wearing a bathrobe. Harry noticed that _she_ had changed a lot also.

"Oh, hi Harry, I thought that I heard something down here"

"Hi, Ginny"

"You should be getting tired" interrupted Mrs. Weasly, "We have already set up a bed for you in Ron's room, come on, now."

Harry followed Mrs. Weasly upstairs, surprised at all of their new decorations.

"We're getting a magical contractor to come here and add on an addition, we're just perking up the old part of the house" Explained Mrs. Weasly.

"Cool"

When they got into Ron's room, he was snoring loudly.

"I guess that we should have told him you were coming tonight!" whispered Mrs. Weasly. Suddenly a small fluff ball came flying into the room and jumped up onto Ron's belly. Ron shakily woke up, and, seeing the fluffy-thingy, he screamed,

"GGGGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNYYYY!!!"

Ginny came running into the doorway,

"Oh! Hermes!" She shouted, going to pick up the fluff ball, "Bad kitty, VERY bad kitty!" Ginny walked away giggling and carrying the…cat?! It was then that Ron noticed Harry.

"Oh, Harry, hi!" He said, jumping up from his bed.

"Hi, Ron" Harry answered, very glad to see him.

"Ron, get Harry settled in, ok?"

"Alright, mum."

Ron sat on his bed again and Harry sat on the mattress on the floor.

"So, um, what's up?" Asked Harry.

"A lot of things, ok, so, you know that Dad got a pay raise, right?" Harry nodded, "Well, we're getting an addition on the house, and we're all getting new dress robes, plus a bunch of other stuff!"

"I talked to Hermione…."

"About what?!" Ron said, a little too quickly.

"About you asking her out"

"Oh, what did she say?"

"Well, she said that she wanted to, but she didn't want to answer without asking me if it was alright."

"So, what did you say?"

"I said no"

"WHAT!? HARRY, I HATE YOU!!!!"

"Calm down, Ron, I'm just kidding, of course it's alright!"

"Harry, you ass!" Ron said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Harry, here's your Hogwarts letter!" Said Mrs. Weasly, walking in the door. Harry took it and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We await your arrival back a Hogwarts, included is a list of book that you will need this year and your O.W.L. scores._

Harry looked at his book lists, nothing new, then he turned towards the scores.

"Potions – Needs Improvement" He read, "Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations, Defense Against the Dark Arts – High Honors, Charms – outstanding, History of Magic – Needs Improvement, herbology – Outstanding, Divination – Did not Pass, Care of Magical Creatures – outstanding!"

"well, its better than Ron's" Hermionie said, stepping into the doorway.

"Shut up!" Ron threw another pillow at her.

"You need to get some sleep, now!" Mrs. Weasly commanded. Hermione left and Ron and Harry settled into their beds.

* * *

Also mentioned - High Honors is a grade higher than Outstanding, it is extremely hard toget.

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	5. kisses

Wow, I wrote this fast!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Hurry up, Ronald, we haven't got all day!" Mrs. Weasly scolded to Ron at Gringotts, they were outside of the Weasly's vault, which was, needless to say, much fuller than last year.

Ron grabbed a bunch of coins and walked out of the vault. They then went to Harry's vault.

"Whoa, mate!" Ron said, as they stepped into it, 'It has more money than it did before!"

"Yeah, Sirius had been adding to it."

"Come on! We have to be back by five, professor Dumbledore is coming then!"

"Can we go off on our own?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and be sure to visit your brothers' shop!" Mrs. Weasly answered. With that, they parted. Ron and Hermione walking next to each other and Harry walking behind them. First they went into 'The Weasly's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Fred said as they entered, "Welcome! Have some samples!"

"Yeah right, Fred, I've heard that you've been looking for food testers, huh?" Ron smart mouthed him.

"Well aren't you two little love bugs?" asked George, coming out from the storage room.

Ron blushed and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more.

"Awww!" Harry, Fred, and George said (not to mention everyone else in the store!)

"You think that's cute?" Asked Hermione, "Watch this!"

She kissed him full on the lips.

"Cut it our, Hermione" Ron said, once they broke apart.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Ronnie! You've liked her forever!" Fred said.

"ASS!" Ron yelled.

"Jeez, calm your nerves, little bro, have some free mounchendise!" George said, in a Brooklyn accent. He held out a bag.

Ron grabbed the bag and walked out of the store.

"You owe me one, Fred." George said once they had left, "Ron's getting pretty strong!"

Ron and Hermione were now holding hands and Harry was starting to feel left out.

"I'm gonna go walk around some." He said

"Ok"

He started walking towards the Quidditch shop when he saw a girl sitting on a bench outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She as about sixteen years old. Something possessed him to walk over and talk to her.

"Hi" She looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked. It was at this moment that Harry saw her eyes, her amber eyes. Something inside him clicked, whether it was her eyes or her voice, it clicked.

"You- Your- Your"

"I'm……What?' She asked, rather rudely.

"The girl from my dream!"

* * *

Ok, REALLY SHORT, But, oh, well.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Christina Paige

Disclaimer - YAY!!! I finally own something in this chapter! YAY!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Listen, bud" She said, standing up, "If you want to talk to me, fine, but don't go saying that I'm the girl of your Dreams, ok?"

Taken aback by her sudden sourness, Harry sputtered out, "But, I saw you in my Dream… You- you were talking to Voldemort! You were Pyro!"

The girl just gaped at him before yanking him behind a building and pinning him to the wall.

"How do you know my name?" She asked

"I told you, you were in my dream!"

"Harry, right?"

"Yeah"

She let him off of the wall, "My name is not Pyro, It is Christina Paige, and you can call me Tina if you would like, but I would appreciate it if you would MIND YOUR OWN BUISENESS!!!" She said before walking down the street.

Harry ran to catch up with her.

"But, I know your eyes, and your voice, I recognize it!" He pleaded.

She turned around, "I bet lots of kids have my kind of voice and dark red eyes."

"Listen, don't even try to hide it, I know that it's you." Harry said, "I have to go, bye." He started to walk away.

"I guess I'll see you on the train!" She called after him, and then she was gone.

* * *

Pyro screamed, landing on the ground with a puff of dust rising around her, "What _is_ your problem!?" She said standing up to face the man in front of her.

"I saw you talking to Harry." The snakelike eyes darted to her wand.

"You just summoned me in front of a street of people?! What, are you mad?!"

"Don't let him change you, Pyro, I know that you want to join them, but think of the things that you can do with me!" Voldemort said.

"Yeah, killing people sounds like a whole lot of fun!" She said back to him, "You expect me to come running back to you just because of this?!" She thrust her arm out at him. On it was the dark mark, "It wasn't my choice to be bound to you! I don't want to be!"

"You will come to me, whether you like it or not, but if you come willingly, I will keep my promise to you."

"What promise? Immortality? I would hate to live forever, to be forced to live this pain all of eternity" She said, covering up her arm again, "I hate you" She whispered barely audible.

"That is your choice, I will give you one more week, then, you will join me, if not, I will kill you!" He snapped his fingers and she was transported back to the streets. Luckily, no one noticed.

* * *

_Christina? Who is she kidding!_ Harry knew it was her, even if she denied it.

"Harry! We've been looking all over you!" Ron said as Harry approached them, they were sitting outside of the Ice cream shop.

"Hi!" He said said, He was very glad to see that they weren't all lovvey – duvvy like before.

Seeing the sour look on Ron's face as Hermionie pushed over to let Harry sit, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ronald is mad that I embarrassed him in front of Fred and George!"

"I am not!"

"Stop kidding yourself! Since after the snogg fest that we had last night you've been…"

"What, a snogg fest?!" Harry interrupted. It had been a week since Hermione had agreed to go out with Ron and they had been like two love birds ever since. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Good, 'cause we don't want to tell!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"well, we have an hour before we have to meet mum, what should we do?" He asked.

"I know!" Harry said, "I'll tell you about this really weird girl that I met."

"Was she hot?" Ron asked, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Hermione.

"kind of. She had ember eyes and hair that looked like fire!"

"Like the girl you saw in your dream?" Hermione asked, for he had told them about her dream.

"Yeah, it was her, I'm positive, anyway…….."

He went on to explain about Christina and what she had said to him until it was time to go back to the Burrow.

* * *

Oo, oo, oo, please Review, pretty please! 


	7. Fire

OMG, I just finished watching 'Lost' for those of you who watched it, CANYOU BELEIVE THAT THEY FOUND CLAIRE!!! I'MSO HAPPY!!! To those of you who watch it but didn't watch this episode, sorry for spoiling it for you, and to those who don't even watch it, I'm sorry, you are mising out on a really good show!

Ok, I don't own anything, now, on to chapter seven.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his bedroom, sorting through exceptance letters for the new first years when a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair that looked like fire and dark amber eyes apparated in.

Dumbledore stood up abrubtly.

"Tina? What are you doing here?"

"I- I need your help…"

* * *

"Children, out in the back, now!" Mrs. Weasly scolded. All of the kids (except Harry) ran into the backyard.

MEANWHILE!

"Albus, welcome!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Hello, Molly" Tina walked in.

"What in bloody hell?!" Harry said.

"Harry, can we talk in a little bit? We need to talk to Molly." Harry walked into the backyard, dumbfounded.

"That was quick" Ron said.

"She's in there!" Harry pointed to the Burrow, "Pyro, She's in there!"

"What?!" Hermione said, "She, Pyro, is in there, The Burrow?"

"Yes!"

"get the extendable ears!" Ron said

BACK IN THE BURROW

"Molly, we have a problem"

"What is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at Tina.

"She hasn't been truthful to us."

"How?" She looked at Tina.

Dumbledore grabbed her right arm and pulled up the cloth that was covering her arm.

"The dark mark!" Mr. Weasly said in a hushed voice.

Dumbledore threw Tina down onto her knees.

"Please!" She pleaded, "I didn't have a choice!"

"You've been feeding him information this whole time!"

"No, p-please!"

Dumbledore took her wand from her pocket and pointed his at her.

"Albus, no!" Mrs. Weasly cried.

"She's been feeding him information from the Order, Molly, we have to force out what she told him!" With that, he pointed his wand at her again.

"NOOOOO!!!" Harry burst through the door, "I saw what happened, I saw it!"

"Harry –"

"No!" Harry said, "She doesn't want to join him, she doesn't! She was – woah, where'd she go?!" It was true, Tina had just disappeared.

"She didn't apparate!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"She was summoned" Dumbledore said. Harry's eyes went blank, and everything went black, he fell on the floor.

* * *

Tina landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"IDIOT!!!" Voldemort screamed, "YOU REALLY WANT TO JOIN THEM, DON'T YOU!"

Tina reached for her wand, only to remember that it wasn't there. _Dumbledore took it!_ She remembered.

* * *

"He fainted!" Mrs. Weasly cried.

"Shhh!" Dumbledore scolded. He put his wand tip to Harry' head and his eyes turned white, pictures zoomed across his eyes, pictures of a girl, with fire-like hair.

* * *

Hoards of death eaters filed in a circle around Tina. _No_ she thought. They were closing in, closer, closer.

_No, no, _"NO!!!" She screamed, her eyes lit up, a ring of fire burned around her, chasing the death eaters away, her strength faded, she fell to the ground.

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes turned back to normal as Tina appeared on the ground again.

"Albus?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"She didn't have enough strength, take care of Harry, I'll be right back."

"O- ok"

He grabbed Tina's wand, that he had dropped on the floor, muttered "Portus" and grabbed her hand, they were gone.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore came back to the Burrow. Harry was just waking up, the whole Weasly family and Hermione were crouded around him.

"I'm so sorry, Molly, can I talk to Harry alone now?"

"Sure, Albus" She turned to the kids, "Out, now!" The kids filed out.

Dumbledore went over to Harry.

"Professor…"

"Shh, I need to talk to you"

"Ok"

"ok, About your apparition tests, Professor McGonagoll will teach you how to apparate."

"ok, but-"

"Everything about Tina can wait" Harry closed his mouth. Dumbledore continued.

"You need to be in the N.E.W.T.s class for potions, I have already cleared thi up with Professor Snape."

"But I don't want to-"

"You have to Harry, now, I want you to be on first alert all year for any signs of Voldemort, and don't just leave without telling me again, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"now," He continued, "I take it that you've already met Tina?"

"Yes"

"where?"

"In Diagon Alley (sp?)"

"ok, and you know about.."

"Yeah"

"You musn't tell anyone, Harry, only your closest friends"

"ok"

"I've told Tina to save you a seat on the train, she will explain everything to you there, ok?"

"yep"

"I have to go, get better by tomorrow, Harry, you've had a tough couple of days."

"ok"

* * *

Ok, another thing, please check out this website and listen to the song, its so sad ?petnamexxReDNeCK

ok, REVIEW!!!


	8. Malfoy

Sorry it took so long, I've been sick and sleeping all day.

Me own nothing, me hungry

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"I want to go NOW!" Tina said as soon as Dumbledore had apparated back into his study.

"You can't go to Hogwarts now"

"Why not? It's the only place that he can't summon me, and I don't want to face him again!"

"Tina, you have to explain everything to Harry on the train, I've already told him that you would save them a compartment"

"_Them_? Who is _them_?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione"

"No, I'm not explaining anything to a mudblood and a, dare I say it, _Weasly!_"

Dumbledore sighed and counted to ten in his head. _I can't help her upbringing._

"Please don't call Hermione that"

"But, she is-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" He shouted.

"Ok, ok" She answered, just a bit scared, "But I want to go now!"

"No!"

"Aaaaargh!!!" She screamed in a frustrated way and apparated out.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the train, looking onto each compartment for Tina.

"Finally, I've been waiting!" She said as they walked in.

"Doesn't make a very good first impression, does she?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione giggled.

"Hello again" Harry said, "This is Ron and Hermione"

Hermione stuck out her hand for Tina to shake, but Tina just glared at her.

"Ok, lets make this quick, I've got someone to see before this train stops"

"Alright" Harry said, "What about the-"

"Shut it, I'm talking."

"Ok" Harry said, quite offended.

"Ok, my full name is Christina Claire Paige, when I was two years old; Voldemort killed my parents, and branded me."

"Branded you?" Hermione asked. Tina stuck out her right arm and pulled up her sleeve, "The dark mark, see!?" She said, rather sharply.

"Oh"

"He decided not to kill me and sent me to live with the Malfoys."

"The Malfoys?!"

"Yes, that's what I said, _Weasly_!"

"Well, sorry!"

Tina stood up, "You have no right to talk to me like that, _Weasly_, You may be pureblood, but you are no better than _her_!" She pointed to Hermione, "Now, do you want an explanation or what? Because, like I said before, I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!!!"

"Tina, calm down" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Alright, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, I went to live with the Malfoys who raised me like their own. I became best friends with my step-brother, Draco. When I was ten years old, Dumbledore somehow found out about me being alive. Although I don't know why it was so important. Anyways, He came to my house one night and put a memory charm on my step-parents and Draco, but something went wrong with Draco and he remembered everything. So Dumbledore sent me to Bauxbatons, so Draco wouldn't see me. But during the summer, Voldemort summoned me for the first time. He asked me to join him, since he was quite aware of what had happened over the last five years. I didn't want to, I'm not evil."

"That's a laugh" Ron said. Tina turned to him.

"Shut up!" He did, "So, he made me this promise-"

"Immortality" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. I said that I would think about it, and then I went to Dumbledore and told him what had happened. He told me to keep saying that I was thinking about joining the dark side. Then he switched me to Hogwarts, the only place that I couldn't be summoned. So here I am."

"What about the fire?" Harry asked.

"What fire?"

"The one that you made."

"Oh, that. That's probably the reason that all of this happened. When I'm mad or scared, a little fire starts, and it usually drains out my strength, like this" She snapped her fingers and a small fire started at her fingertips, "blow it out" Harry blew it out. "You see, I can't really control it anymore than that, if I had blown, I would have made it stronger, besides, now I've lost about half of my strength, just from that. That's how I almost died last night, that ring of fire; I wouldn't do anything like that if I had had any control."

"Umm, so, anyway, I should get going" She said, "come on Sun!"

A strange animal jumped down from the luggage rack. The trio hadn't noticed it before. It was a hybrid animal, with the head of a fox, chest of a greyhound, talons of an eagle, body of a lion, and the hind legs and tail of a wolf.

"Whoa!" Ron said, "What's that!?"

"Honestly, you haven't seen an Enfield before?!" She said before walking out of the compartment, Sun following. Harry ran out and stopped her in the hall. Silently closing the compartment door behind him.

"You're going to see Malfoys, aren't you?"

"What does it matter if I am going to see _Draco_? Why do you care? He _is_ my step – brother!" She walked off down the hall.

* * *

Tina walked toward Draco's compartment. She knocked on the door. Draco stood up and opened it.

"Tina!" He shouted and took her into his arms, "Where have you been, I missed you!"

Tina hugged him back, "I've been at Bauxbatons, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" He said, he put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the seat next to him. Sun jumped into the luggage rack, "So, where have you been?"

"Ok, remember that night………….

* * *

Hehehe, bad Pyro! hehehe

Give me a R. Give me an E. Give me a...... Screw it, just REVIEW!!!


	9. Back at Hogwarts!

Ok, heres the deal, I haven't beed posting for many reasons, here's a list:

1) My frikkin Word thingey has decided to self lock, so I had to rewrite this WHOLE chaper!(ok, so it's not that long, its actually kind of short, but thatz not the point!)

2) We had a MASSIVE BLIZZARD! So I was out shovelin since 2 A.M. on sunday.

3)As we all might know(or you dont) The Patriots played on Sunday night, and I had to help host this GIGANTIC party that my dad, so nicely, decided to throw, (not to mention that I lost $200 on the betting box! I mean, how was I supposed to know that touchdowns are worth SIX points, not seven! I guess thats why everyone was laughing at me!)

4) umm, I didn't feel like writing?

**ArcherofDarkness**:So, back to LOST! I don't think that Claire still had her baby, but you can never be sure, I didn't see, it was a cliffhanger

**HorseCrazyjjm**:Shucks, too bad, me!

**Miranda G. Potter**: Sorry, I don't think so, that story is basically down in the pits. If you really want me to, I will update, I guess. It WAS a Mary - Sue or whatever.

**loonygrl90: **Sorry, I've been trying to make them longer, I just don't have that much time.

P.S. I probably have a ton of grammar mistakes cause my notepad thingey doesn't have spell chack!

P.S.S. I really need a Beta if anyone is interrested! Please?

* * *

CHAPTER 9

When Tina finally stalked back into the compartment, Hermione was asleep and Ron and Harry were playing wizards Chess. She grabbed her trunk and rolled back out into the hall. This time, Harry didn't follow her, just with his eyes.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ron asked.

"Probably to go sit with malfoy again" Harry answered. He never took his eyes off of his game.

"Malfoy?!"

"He _is_ her brother, Ron"

"But, if she hangs out with Malfoy, she'll join the dark side and You-Know-Who will rise back to power and kill you!"

"I wouldn't worry, Ron" He said.

"Well you don't seem too worried"

"Come on, Ron! Your losing your touch, cause thats chackmate"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Tina walked back into Malfoy's compartment, Sun was sitting on her seat and Draco was silently stroking her under the chin. Tina giggled.

"What?" Draco said, looking up.

"oh, nothing, it's just, she doesn't usually like people that she just met"

"oh" Tina reached into her trunk and pulled out Slytherin robes.

"alright, Tina! Slytherin's the best!"

"Yeah, whatever" She said as she slid them on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said while standing behind the podium in the fromt of the great hall.

Draco let out a laugh, only to be heard by the Slytherins.

"Please give a grand new welcome to our new first years and a new sixth year that we will be welcoming, Christina Paige, everyone!" Dumbledore clapped, but still glared at Tina.

"I don't think he likes me" Tina whispered into Draco's ear. He laughed again.  
-----------------------  
"Look at her, whispering in his ear like that!" Ron said.

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you?" Hermione asked, "Cause you know you're mine!"

"Yeah, it's just..." He leaned in so only Harry and Hermione could her, "She could be one of the biggest threats you've ever seen, Harry"

"I told you not to worry, Ron, she's good"

"Fine."

"Yeah, anyways, you should be worrying about your new schedule, I've heard that Triple Potions start this year!" Hermione said.

"Nope, I don't have to, I'm not in N.E.W.T.s potions!"

"There goes all of your hopes of becoming an Auror, Ron!" Harry said. Ron just grimmaced.

* * *

Now, I hereby give you permission to, REVIEW!!!! or Flame, but that would make me sad. :( 


	10. Triple potions

Ok, so I got no new reviews since I posted yesterday, so there are none to respond to.

Disclaimer - OMG!!! OMG!!! J.K. Rowling just gave me Harry Potter for my birthday!!! OMG!!!! Wait, my birthday's in August! Wakes up Oh Shit!

wateva, read now, please, and, um, ok, um bye

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"TRIPLE POTIONS!!! I'M NOT EVEN IN POTIONS!!!" Ron was shouting at the breakfast table.

"Ah, but you are, Mr. Weasly," Said Professor McGonnagal (sp?), "Professor Dumbledore asked me to put you in there."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Ron screamed.

"Calm down Ron!" Hermione shushed and leaned in, "You know why you were put in there."

"I know, but I was looking forward to having a Snape free year!"

"Too bad" Hermione said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, Harry, who hadn't talked this whole time said, "Who's the new DA teacher?"

Hermione looked up at the teachers, "Noone's there" She glanced down at her schedule, "we have it second class, I guess we'll see then"  
--------------------------------  
Tina scanned the Gryffindor table and, seeing Harry, ran over to him. She handed him a note before running to join Draco at the Slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"Just giving him a little note."

"A little note?" Draco asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"It was a _Hate_ note, Drake" She smiled. Draco could tell that she was lying, but didn't say anything, he barely even remembered what Tina used to be like, and, truth be told, he had missed her a lot. Especially when his parents ever denied having her with them. It was like they didn't even remember her. Draco had sat in his dormitory crying almost every night for a year.

"What's wrong, Drake?" Blaise asked from across the table.

"n- nothing" He looked back at Harry. Could his sister have a _crush_ on Potter? No, even if she did, he wouldn't let Potter hurt her, after everything that he had done to Potter, it wasn't worth giving it all up so Tina could date him. No, never.  
--------------------------------  
Harry unfolded the note. It read:

Dear Harry,

I overheard Draco talking to Blaise last night and he said that he was gonna ruin your life. I think he knows that I'm on the good side and he thinks that you switched me. I'm sorry for anything he does to you, Harry. Just don't lose your nerve, my brother is not worth it.

-Tina

Harry crumpled up the note and threw it across the table. It hit Ron on the forehead.

"God, Harry!" Ron said, he picked up the note and read it, "Damn it!"

"Let me see" Hermione said. She read the note, "Great, Malfoy's going to be worse than ever!"

"Let's go, you guys, we're gonna be late" Harry picked up his bag and Ron and Hermione followed.

When they got to the dungeons, they were the first ones there. They chose a seat in the back and started setting up their ingredients, which were listed on the board. When everyone was in the class, Professor Snape walked in.

"Welcome back to all of my N.E.W.T.s students, even though some of you don't deserve to be here!" He glared at Ron, "Today, we will be learning about the Beautifting or Beautifucation Potion, can someone please tell me some facts about this potion?"

Of course, Hermione raised her hand right away, but Tina was faster.

"Ahh, Ms. Paige?" (Is that how I spelled it the first time?)

"Beautifying Potion was invented by Sacharissa Tugwood, they were potions to make the drinker more lovely in appearance."

"Very good, Ms. Paige, five points to Slytherin," Hermione glared at Tina, "Now, does anyone know any history about this potion?"

Again, both Hermione and Tina raised their hands and, again, Snape called on Tina.

"The famous hag Malodora Grymm, using a beautification potion to conceal her true form, married a king and used a charmed mirror to reinforce her self-image. She became jealous of the most beautiful girl in the land and fed her a poisoned apple to get rid of her. A muggle tale is based on it, Snow White, I think."

"Very good, Ms. Paige, another five pints to Slytherin!" Hermione glared at her again, "Now, I would like you to attempt to make this potion, the directions are on the board, be especially careful with the times, many students messed those up last time"  
--------------------------------  
"I can't beleive her!" Hermione said, as soon as they walked out of Potions, "She just- She just, AAAARGH!!!"

"Calm down, Hermione, it was just one class!" A quill fell on the floor in front of them, Ron went to pick it up, that is, until he saw who had dropped it.

"Malfoy" Draco was standing with his arm around Pansy's shoulders, he was extremely tall, attacked by a growth spurt over the summer. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him.

"Weasel" Ron clenched his teeth.

"Come on, lets go" He said, looping his arm around Hermione's waste and pulling her away with him. Harry followed.

"Wow, Granger, aiming a bit high for your standards, huh?" That was enough. Ron jumped at Draco, but Hermione held him back. Harry stood there, looking down at his feet.

"What, Potty? Still pissed that your godfather ditched you?" Ron broke free of Hermione's grasp as Harry pulled out his wand, but didn't shoot. Ron didn't move. He was too afraid to get in between Harry's wand and Draco's face.

"Come on, Potty, hex me, go ahead, hex me!" Draco shouted. Harry pointed his wand at him, and a hex almost escaped his lips, but he pulled back as he saw Tina step out from behind Draco. She had that look on her face that said, _I'm sooooooooo sorry!_

Draco looked down at Tina, he saw the was she was looking at Harry, he saw the way that Harry hesitated when he saw Tina. This got Draco really mad. No one was going to steal his sister, she was the only family that he had that had actually loved him!

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry, without saying anything, Draco had thrown the trio against the opposite wall.

_Oh, no, he's mad_Tina thought, if she didn't do something soon, Draco was going to really hurt Harry.

"Draco!" She shouted. He was about to hex them again when he looked down at Tina, the look on her face, it was.....fear! Draco was being torn apart. His hatrid for Potter was pulling him one way, and the will of hurting his sister, not physically, was pulling him the other.

Draco whipped around and stomped down to his dormitory, tailed by the rest of his croonies and Tina.  
--------------------------------

"I swear, next time!" Ron shouted.

"Don't kid yourself, Ron" Hermione said.

Harry staired after Tina, _She's so pretty! Oh, no,I DID NOT_ _just think that, She's a Slytherin! _He thought, he was knocked back into conscesnous(sp?) as Ron slapped the back of his head, "Come on, we'll be late for DA!"

* * *

I'm Cold.

May I introduce you to the Review button, he likes hot showers, cold walks on the beach and opinionated people!


	11. Stupid Malfoy

Sorry that it took so long for this to go out, but now it is, so, here you go!

DISCLAIMERI own nothing

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Tina followed Draco into the boy's dormitory. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had already gone to transfiguration.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked, sitting on his bed with one leg underneath her.

"What the hell do you think is wrong?" Draco shouted, "It's no secret, T, I know that you like him."

Tina was too scared to say anything. She had known him all of her life, and, yet, it felt like she barely even did know him.

"Well?" Draco shouted again.

"I- I-"

"You know what! You are not going to see him anymore! Do you have any idea what this could do to us!"

"You're not my father!" Tina finally found her voice, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Ok, then if I see you with him, you'll pay!"

Tina stood up and walked towards the door, turning around she said, "You know what? You are just like him, you are just like your father!"

She left. Draco sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. _Is it really true? Am I really turning into...him?_ he thought. He lay back down onto his bed and into a dreamless sleep.  
-

"Hello, class, my name is Professor Peior. I am from Germany, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Since this position was very rushed, I didn't have much time to make up a lesson plan, not can anyone please tell me where you left of after Professor Umbridge?" The skinny witch that was standing in front of the class said. She had Dark Red hair and brown eyes, she wore a simple dress cloaked with a giant black cloak.

Hermione raised her hand._oh, no, here we go again!_ thought Harry. Just then, there was a loud tap on the window. All of the heads turned. Harry, who was closest to the window got up and let a gray barn owl in. It hopped over to Hermione who took the letter off of it's leg and let it hop off. She stuck the letter into her pocket and raised her hand again.

"Excuse me professor, we last left off on"  
-

Tina walked into Transfiguration class, late.

"Excuse me, Ms. Paige, but, where have you been, and where is your brother?"

"I had to go to the owlery, I'm sorry, and Draco decided to skip, I think you should give his a detention." Tina smiled.

"Yes, he shall have one, and so shall you, having to send a letter is no reason to be late!" Tina sulked to her seat next to Pansy.  
-  
After DA, Hermione opened the letter,

Dear Hermione,

Sorry about everything, I needed to keep up the pretence. I was hoping that you could help me with our Potions homework, I'm really confused. Could you meet me under the big oak tree after lunch? Thanks a bunch.

-Tina

P.S. Also, I have to talk to Harry about something, could you bring him along? Thanks

Hermione turned the parchment over and wrote on the back before running down to the owlery and sending the letter. She met up with Ron and Harry after.

"I guess we have plans for after lunch"  
-  
After lunch, Hermione, Ron, and Harry set off for the big oak tree. The breeze was decent, given the season. When they got to the oak tree, there was a picnic table sitting in the shade. Tina was perched on top.

"Where'd this come from?" Harry asked.

"I guess Dumbledork decided to put it in" Tina said. Harry sighed.

"Well, what do you need help with?" Hermione asked, pulling out her potions book.

"Um, the part about the times, what does this equation mean?" Tina asked, pulling out her book also. While Hermione explained the times to Tina, Harry and Ron engulfed themselves in a nasty game of wizards chess.

"Don't you think it would be good for you two to learn this, also?" Hermione asked the.

"No, we'll just copy from you" Ron said.

"Yeah, good luck with that"

After Hermione had explained everything to Tina, Tina took Harry aside for a second.

"Listen, Harry," She started, "I- OH SHIT!"

Harry twisted around to where she was looking, Malfoy was plodding his way towards them, truly enraged.

"I- I have to go, Harry" She ran off to block Malfoy from pounding Harry up.

"Draco!"

"Get out of my damn way, Tina!"

"No!" Draco looked at her, her eyes were like, no, there couldn't possibly be... fire! He dragged her behind a tree.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing! I warned you, do you want me to hurt you!"

"You can't hurt me" She said.

"You- no, I mean, You, cannot possibly think that you are stronger than me!"

"I am!"

"wait, you think you're stronger than me!"

"That's what I said, can you be so stupid!" He smacked her. When he saw her eyes (wow, lots of expression through eyes, huh?) pain, real pain! This caused him to hug her.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"Get off of me!" He pulled back. He would never expect what happened next. She blasted him with fire, out of her finger tips. She wasn't strong enough to do anything but singe his shirt, but it was enough.

"It's you!" He screamed, "You're the one that all of the death eaters are talking about! The Fire breather!"

"I would hardly call it fire breathing!" She said as she pulled out her wand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting to walk back to the castle when they saw a big red flash come from behind a tree.

They quickly ran over to it to find Draco Malfoy on the ground and Tina running towards the castle. Harry went after Tina and Hermione and Ron stayed with Malfoy.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked.

"No, only stunned"

"Oh, bummer"  
-  
Harry followed Tina into the Slytherin common room which was, thankfully, empty. She ran up the staired towards the girls dormitory. When Harry tried to follow, the stairs turned into a slide. He pulled off his shoes and slowely climbed up.

When he got there, Tina was pulling clothes out of her closet and stuffing them into her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Startled, Tina whipped around.

"How'd you get up here?" Harry pointed to his feet, "oh, whatever" She continued to pack.

"where do you expect to go?" Tina didn't turn around.

"I dunno, why do you care?"

"I just do"

"well,I can't stay here, not after what I did"

"Hermione's probably reviving him and putting a memory spell on him"

"It doesn't matter. The death eaters are all looking for me. If he find's out again, we're all gonna be dead"

"And leaving helps how?"

"I can get away from him"

"but he can still summon you" She stopped packing.

"I hadn't thought of that"

"Obviously"

Harry sat down on her bed and she sat next to him.

"It's just too much for me, I'm only sixteen, of course, I shouldn't be talking, you're the one who has had to fight him"

"You're safe here, don't worry"

Tina let out a small laugh.

"What?" Harry asked. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"do you know why Draco hates you?"

"Cause his parents are death eaters?"

"Theres that, and..." She giggled again.

"What!" Harry asked, exasperated.

"He always hated you because... he... well..." She giggled again.

"Come on!"

"promise not to tell, ok?"

"ok"

"He likes Hermione!"

"what?"

"He always thought that you would start going out with Hermione, now he'll be after Ron!"

"really?"

"yeah"

"no kidding?"

"YES! But, do not tell!"

"ok" They started laughing and fell back on her bed.

"so, Tina, go to hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Tina stopped laughing.

"He could summon me"

"I'll protect you! Cause, I AM SUPER HARRY!" He said, puffing out his chest.

Tina laughed again, "ok"


	12. Dates and potions plus some butterbeer, ...

Okay, here's the deal, the reason I aven't posted in a loooooooooooooong time is because no one has reviewed in a loooooooooooooong time, so there,

DISCLAIMER- J.K. Rowling, I love you, yet, I despise you...

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"Hey, Tina!" Malfoy called as he ran into the common room, "Tryouts are tomorrow, you trying for keeper?" (sorry, I don't know who keeper was last year, so I'm just improvising.)

Tina looked up, "oh, when?"

"Tonight, after everyone's back from Hogsmead" He said.

"Cool"

Malfoy leaned over, "and guess what!"

"what?"

"I'M CAPTAIN!" He screamed in her ear.

* * *

"Captain, Harry? How'd you manage that?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, McGonagall just told me!"

"wow"

* * *

"come on Tina, just be happy for me!"

"Not when you decide to blow my eardrums!" She shouted, sarcastically, "I'll be right back" She ran out of the common room.

"Wait!" Malfoy called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Professor?" Tina called, stepping into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Yes Tina?" He peeked his head out from behind one of his many book shelves.

"um, I'm going to Hogsmead tomorrow..."

"And you want a cloaking spell to stop Voldemort from summoning you, is that right?"

"um, yeah"

"Well, I'm sorry, Tina, there is no spell that can cloak you from his summoning powers"

"but- Isn't there anything, cause then I can't go with Harry..." She stopped abruptly.

"ahh, that's what I thought, I didn't think you would risk just to go with Draco, huh?"

"well, no, but... but... please, professor..."

"There is something..." He disappeared behind his bookshelf again and popped back out with a dust covered book, "It can't stop his from summoning you, but it can help you fight him, it's a potion..."

* * *

Harry tapped his foot impatiently; Ron and Hermione had already gone on to Hogsmeade.

"Come on, come on!" He said impatiently, Tina still was yet to come.

Suddenly, a head popped out from behind the arching doors

"Tina?" Harry asked as her fiery red hair disappeared behind the arch again. He walked around the arch, Tina was standing against the wall, panting heavily.

"One second, Harry…" She said as she downed the rest of a steaming liquid in a bottle.

"What was that?" Harry asked her, seemingly worried.

"Don't worry, Harry, Dumbledore made it for me, come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him, running, towards Hogsmead.

* * *

Two Hours later, Harry and Tina were finishing up their Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks, Harry" Tina said as they stepped out of the pub, "I had a really great time"

"Oh, but It's not over yet" He said, excited, "Follow me!"

As they walked through the emptying streets of Hogsmead, Tina had an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Ohh!" She moaned, doubling over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"What is it!" Harry said, kneeling down in front of her.

"N- nothing, just a stomach ache, lets go" She said standing up straight again.

"You sure?"

"It's nothing, Harry, now show me what it is."

They continued until they got to the Shrieking Shack's hill.

"We're gonna climb THIS?" She said supprisded.

"Why, you don't want to?" Harry said, obviously worried that his plan to impress her had failed miserably.

"No, I will, it's just… I'm, uh, it's kinda high…"

"You scared of heights them?"

"No, I just… the potion, umm… never mind, lets go" She said and started to climb a set of stone stairs chiseled into the rock.

* * *

"Come, on, Tine, come on!" Draco said to no one as the quidditch team headed towards the pitch.

"Hey, Drake, are where's T.?" Blaze asked. Draco cursed softly.

* * *

As they neared the top of the hill, the sun was just about to set.

"It's beautiful!" Tina said when they saw it.

"I know" Harry said. Suddenly, Tina doubled over and clutched her stomach again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… fine" She said, "Let's sit"

As she leaned down to sit, an invisible force pulled her back, flying into a nearby tree.

"TINA!" Harry shouted as she screamed, it was like she was being pulled through the tree.

"Shit!" She shouted, pulling her hand up enough to look at her watch, "the potion's wearing off!"

She screamed as Harry attempted to pull her off of the tree by her arms, slowly, the tree inched back, pulling it, and Tina.

"Harry!" She gasped, "Help" As the pain in her back from the tree bark pulled her out of consciousness.

* * *

Okay, here's the deal, I'm gonna finish this story within the next five chapters, cause I already have a sequal planned... evil laughter

Give me a R!

Give me a E!

Give me a EVIEW!

WHAT DOES THAT SPELL!

REEVIEW!

oops...


End file.
